Mundos Opuestos
by Lyzz Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasara cuando algo que comienza como una noche de negocios termina en algo más?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

¿Qué pasara cuando algo que comienza como una noche de negocios termina en algo más?

Isabella Swan o Bella como le gusta que le llamen sus amigos es una joven mujer trabajadora que vive y muere por las personas que ama ¿Qué sucederá cuando en un viaje de negocios se encuentre con su socio Damon Salvatore un arquitecto de renombre conocido por su fama de mujeriego y que sobre todo no cree en el amor… Podrá hacerle ver ella que no todas las mujeres son iguales o terminara siendo una más del montón?

Averigua eso y mucho mas en Mundos Opuestos

* * *

**Este es mi primer crossovers espero me den una oportunidad tratare de actualizar con regularidad ;)**

**Saludos...**


	2. Un poco mas de cada uno

**Capítulo 1 –Un poco más de cada uno-**

**Bella Pov**

-Alice cuanto es tu desfile de moda- Le pregunte a mi mejor amiga que estaba concentrada en un nuevo boceto.

-Es este viernes a las 7:00 Pm- Me respondió de manera despreocupada.

-No voy a poder asistir- Le susurre, es eso ella dejo su boceto a un lado y me miro con cara de querer matarme.

-Estás loca Bella o que te pasa no te lo puedes perder es mi primer desfile- Prácticamente me grito.

-No puedo Al tengo que ir a Nueva York a una reunión, a esa hora debo de estar cenando con Damon Salvatore- Le respondí rápidamente.

-Y se puede saber por qué cenar con él es más importante que ir al primer desfile de moda de tu mejor amiga casi hermana- Gruño.

-Él es socio la empresa Al y además es el encargado de llevar a cabo la realización del nuevo hotel allá, me entere de eso esta tarde y tengo que ir lo quiera o no es mi deber como presidenta de Corporaciones Swan- Exclame a lo que ella suspiro en señal de entendimiento.

Pues para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero mis amigos y familiares me llaman Bella tengo 22 años y actualmente soy la presidenta de Corporaciones Swan una de las mejores empresas hoteleras a nivel mundial, asimismo contamos con la mejor gama de arquitectos que son los encargados de diseñar nuestros hoteles en todo el mundo y es ahí donde entra Damon Salvatore él es un reconocido arquitecto que se asoció con mi padre Charlie Swan hace un par de años, en realidad nunca le he visto debido a que yo estaba en la universidad de Alaska estudiando finanzas internacionales por ende no llegue a conocerlo y ahora me veo en la obligación de reunirme con el debido a mi reciente nombramiento y a que él es el encargado del diseño del nuevo hotel que se va a realizar en Nueva York.

Entrando más Alice mi mejor amiga es la hija de los reconocidos doctores Carlisle y Esme Cullen los mejores amigos de mi padre Charlie y Renee Swan, ella tiene dos hermanos mayores Emmett y Edward a este último no lo veo desde que tenía 10 años debido a que él se fue a vivir con su abuela Elizabeth a Londres.

Emmett es actualmente casado con la modelo Rosalie Hale, la gemela de s mejor amigo Jasper Hale y actual novio de Alice, por lo que se Edward es un ginecólogo y estaba por casarse con Tanya Denali, pero luego cancelo la boda debido a que la consiguió teniendo sexo con uno de sus amigos. Yo siempre estuve enamorada del pero el solo me veía como otra hermana por eso siempre evite hablar con Alice de él.

Volviendo a mi soy la hija mayor del matrimonio Swan mis hermanos menores se llaman Jane y Alec ambos de 17 años. Jane se parece más a nuestra madre mientras que Alec y yo nos parecemos a nuestro padre todos somos muy unidos los amo con todo mi corazón ellos son lo más importante para mí.

Por ultimo al fin es viernes estoy por abordar el avión privado de mi familia, que me llevara a Nueva York, me hospedare todo el fin de semana en Luna Nueva donde me reuniré con Damon Salvatore solo espero que todo salga bien.

**Damon Punto De Vista**

-Que te vayas Stefan déjame solo- le grite a mi hermano menor por un año.

-Maldición Damon supéralo, esta vida que estas llevando no es la mejor- Exclamo frustrado mientras salía de mi oficina dando grandes zancadas.

Él no me entiende, él sabe que lo envidio y lo odio por haberme robado a la mujer que he amado desde que era un adolescente. Él es el causante de que lleve esta vida de libertinaje por haberme arrebatado a Elena solo a pocas horas de nuestro matrimonio. Si como lo leyeron yo Damon Salvatore iba a casarme con Elena Gilbert, pero ella se escapó con mi hermano Stefan dejándome plantado en el altar y haciéndome quedar como el hazme reír de todos mis amigos. Él lo arrimo todo por eso me convertí en el hombre sin sentimientos que soy hoy en día, por eso vivo mi vida al máximo y salgo con canta mujer se me atraviese en el medio porque ya no creo en el amor eso es pura mierda lo mejor es tener sexo sin compromiso.

Mejor dejo de estarle dando tantas vueltas a este asunto y me voy a preparar para la cena que tengo con la hija mayor de Charlie, a la cual todavía no he tenido el placer de conocer, ella esta hospedada en Luna Nueva un hotel de su familia y según me informo su secretaria Ángela cenaremos en el restaurante de ahí para tratar todo acerca del nuevo hotel del que estoy a cargo. Uff solo espero que no sea una bruja y que todo salga bien.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo esta es una introduccion para que sepan un poco mas acerca de Bella y Damon...**

**Dejenme saber que les parecio tambien acepto que me den sugerencias...**

**Saludos...**


	3. Encuentro y algo mas

**Capítulo 2 –Encuentro y algo más-**

**Bella Pov**

-Buenas noches Heidi me podrías confirmar por favor si el señor Damon Salvatore ya está en el hotel- Le pregunte a la recepcionista de este hotel una chica muy amable.

-Buenas noches, Si Bella llego hace poco Corín se encargó de llevarlo a la mesa que tenías apartada a tu nombre- Me respondió.

-Gracias Heidi nos vemos luego- Me despedí de ella, para dirigirme a la zona VIP del Hotel había apartado una de las zonas más privadas con el objetivo de que pudiéramos hablar con calma y sin interrupciones. Había decidido colarme un vestido negro que me llegaba a las rodillas junto con unas zapatillas del mismo color llevaba mi cabello suelto y mi maquillaje era en tonos naturales. Una vez que llegue a la puerta del hotel me encontré con Corín quien es el Maître,

-Hola Bella estas hermosa como siempre- Me piropeo a lo que yo solo le susurre un gracias mientras me indicaba la mesa en la cual se encontraba un hombre sumamente apuesto a simple vista.

-Buenas noches tú debes ser Damon, yo soy Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me llamen Bella- Me presente una vez que llegue a la mesa.

-Mucho gusto y si soy yo- Me contesto de manera arrogante, mientras se levantaba para estrechar su mano con la mía, lo cual al hacerlo sentí una descarga eléctrica que hizo que me sobresaltara y lo soltara rápidamente el pareció sentirlo también porque parecía estar pensando en que había sucedido, pero se compuso rápidamente.

-Por favor toma asiento- Me indico mientras me apartaba la silla para que me sentara.

-Gracias- Le conteste mientras tomaba asiento. Después de eso llego el Corín quien se encargó de tomar nuestra orden personalmente, la cena transcurrió de manera amena Damon posee una sonrisa que debe hacer caer a cualquier otra mujer y sus ojo de azul hielo hacen que provoque perderse en ellos. Mientras comíamos hablamos sobre el diseño del nuevo Hotel que estamos por realizar y quedamos en vernos nuevamente para ultimar los detalles.

-Y bien Bella cuéntame de ti tienes novio- Me pregunto el sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No- Le respondí mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino- Actualmente estoy soltera no tengo tiempo para estar enredada en relaciones amorosas y tu- Le pregunte mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-No pero dejaría de serlo si tú me hicieras caso preciosa- Me respondió mientras alargaba s mano para tomar la mía, la cual aleje de su alcance al notar su intención.

-Lo siento Damon pero no me interesas como hombre- Esto pareció herir su ego.

-Eso lo veremos- Me respondió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y rodeaba la mesa para pararse en frente de mí, yo lo mire extrañada pues no sabía en qué momento todo esto se volvió tan personal, él se acercó y me agarro del brazo de manera brusca logrando que me mareara, logrando pegarme a su pecho.

-Damon por favor suéltame, discul…-Estaba por pedirle disculpa por lo que había dicho cuando sentí que estampaba sus labios con los míos, al principio no le correspondí pero luego sus labios se movían con tanta pasión y desenfreno sobre los míos que no me resistí y me deje llevar, el beso poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel, sus manos esas que me tenían acorralada recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, era como si todo a nuestro alrededor hubiese desaparecido, Damon me apretaba hacia el cada vez más y pude sentir un bulto entre sus piernas lo que me devolvió a la realidad e inmediatamente con todas las fuerzas que me tenía me separe de él y salí corriendo con rumbo al ascensor necesitaba estar sola.

-Bella, Bella- Me llamaba Damon frenético, yo no me detuve y di gracias a dios que el ascensor estaba abriendo cuando yo estaba llegando y me metí rápidamente en él, las puertas estaban por cerrarse cuando una mano la detuvo y mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Damon se introdujo e inmediatamente las puertas se cerraron dejándonos a ambos solos.

-Porque huyes- Me pregunto mientras me miraba y comenzaba a acercarse a mí.

-Aléjate de mí Damon, por favor-Le pedi.

-No puedo, Maldición desde que te vi acercar no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea poseerte Isabella me estas volviendo loco- Exclamo furioso.

-Ya te lo dije Damon no me interesas como hombre además ambos trabajamos juntos eres mi socio no nos podemos involucrar, entiéndelo- Prácticamente le grite, pero es que no hallaba la manera de hacerle entender. Yo sé que él es un mujeriego que solo esta con las mujeres por una noche y luego las desecha como si fueran un estorbo y yo no pienso formar parte de su lista de conquista.

-Olvidemos nuestra sociedad por esta noche y seamos solo Bella y Damon, unos desconocidos que se desean - Me susurro mientras tus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los míos.

-Yo no te deseo- Le contraataque

-Claro que si no lo niegues yo pude sentirlo cuando te bese- Podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el mío estábamos milimétricamente cerca.

-Acepta y te prometo que no te arrepentirás nunca te hace sentir lo que ningún otro lograra hacer te poseeré y hare que te olvides de tu nombre que solo seamos tu y yo en uno solo- Dijo de manera excitante mientras terminaba de cerrar el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros y me volvía a besar.

* * *

**Ahhhhh que emoción que creen que pasara ahora ? Aceptara Bella la propocisión de Damon ?**

**¿Que opinan? Dejenme saber sus opiniones acepto sugerencias ;) y eso y mucho mas lo averiguaremos en el siguiente capitulo ;)**

**Saludos**


	4. Haciendo las pases

**Capítulo 3-Haciendo las pases-**

**Bella Pov**

El beso de Damon me hacía sentir deseada, sus manos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo sin detenerse en ninguna parte en específica, mi cabeza me gritaba que parara que esto no está bien pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba se negaba a dejar de sentir sus caricia.

-Todo tu cuerpo me vuelve loco Bella- Me susurro mientras me besaba por el cuello.

-Damon-Le llame sin convicción.

-Shhh No digas nada solo déjate llevar- Me respondió mientras volvía a besarme.

El siguió su labor déjenme a su merced estábamos tan concentrados que nos sorprendimos en el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en mi piso, devolviéndome a la realidad y aprovechando la distracción de Damon salí rápidamente y comencé a correr directo a mi habitación una vez en la puerta las manos me temblaban, menos mal q solo tenía que poner mi mano en el sistema de identificación para que el sistema hiciera su labor rápidamente y se abriera dejándome entrar, una vez dentro pude sentirme segura.

-Bella abre la puerta- Me llamo la vos de Damon al otro lado, sabía que estaba tomado.

-Vete, déjame en paz- Le grite de vuelta.

-Vamos nena tú me gustas yo te gusto abre la puerta-

-No, Damon por favor vete si no quieres que llame a seguridad y te saquen de aquí, yo no soy como el tipo de mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado a tratar, yo no pienso ser una más en tu lista, una de esas a las que te llevas a la cama y de la cual ni siquiera sabes su nombre, si pensabas que no sabía eso estas equivocado así que por el bien de nuestro trabajo juntos te agradezco que me dejes en paz y olvidemos esto-Le dije sabiendo perfectamente que él me estaba escuchando del otro lado.

-Está bien-Respondió sin más y pude escuchar como empezaba a alejarse.

**Damon Pov**

Desde el momento en que vi a Bella la hija de Charlie Swan presentarse en la mesa supe que estaba perdido esa mujer posee una sensualidad que haría a cualquier hombre volverse loco, su manera de hablar y de expresarse me dejaron ver que su padre no se equivocó al dejarla a cargo de la empresa. Durante toda la noche no pude quitarle la vista de encima y cuando la conversación se fue volviendo personal no pude evitar mi creciente excitación, pero en el momento en que ella me dijo que yo no le interesaba como hombre sentí una rabia inmensa y no me pude controlar y la bese con tanta pasión y desenfreno que ella dejo de resistirse y se dejó llevar, el beso poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel, mis manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, era como si todo a nuestro alrededor hubiese desaparecido, nunca me había sentido de esa manera con ninguna otra mujer ni siquiera con Elena, pero Bella termino de alejarse de mi salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, pude llegar a tiempo y me metí dentro junto con ella y volví a acorralarla y no pude evitar preguntarle por huía de mí, estaba tan furioso de que solo ella me rechazara que le hice la proposición más descabellada.

_-Olvidemos nuestra sociedad por esta noche y seamos solo Bella y Damon, unos desconocidos que se desean - Le susurro mientras mis labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los de ella._

_-Yo no te deseo- Me desafío haciéndome hervir de rabia._

_-Claro que si no lo niegues yo pude sentirlo cuando te bese- Podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el mío estábamos milimétricamente cerca._

_-Acepta y te prometo que no te arrepentirás nunca te hace sentir lo que ningún otro lograra hacer te poseeré y hare que te olvides de tu nombre que solo seamos tu y yo en uno solo- Le dije de manera excitante mientras terminaba de cerrar el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros y la volvía a besar._

_-Todo tu cuerpo me vuelve loco Bella- Le susurre mientras me besaba su cuello._

_-Damon-Me llame sin convicción._

_-Shhh No digas nada solo déjate llevar- Le respondió mientras volvía a besarla._

De repente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso de Bella dejándonos sorprendidos más a mí que a ella debido a que estaba demasiado concentrado. Bella aprovecho para correr hacia su habitación debido a mi momentánea distracción, logre salir de mi entumecimiento y llegue a su habitación donde la llame nuevamente, algo dentro de mí me decía que debía dejarla tranquila, pero estaba tomado y con mi creciente excitación seguí insistiendo

_-Bella abre la puerta- Le llame._

_-Vete, déjame en paz- Me grito de vuelta._

_-Vamos nena tú me gustas yo te gusto abre la puerta- Le pedí nuevamente a pesar de escuchar esa vivecita en mi cabeza pidiéndome que me detuviera que la iba a terminar de regar con ella._

_-No, Damon por favor vete si no quieres que llame a seguridad y te saquen de aquí, yo no soy como el tipo de mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado a tratar, yo no pienso ser una más en tu lista, una de esas a las que te llevas a la cama y de la cual ni siquiera sabes su nombre, si pensabas que no sabía eso estas equivocado así que por el bien de nuestro trabajo juntos te agradezco que me dejes en paz y olvidemos esto- Me dije sabiendo perfectamente que él me estaba escuchando del otro lado._

_-Está bien-Respondí sin más mientras empecé a alejarme de la puerta de su habitación._

Sus palabras me afectaron más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado, es por ello decidí que lo mejor era dejarla tranquila y no dañarla. Por ello para eliminar la erección que me dejo ella llame a Laurent y le dije que viniera a mi departamento. Ella es una de las tantas mujeres con las que me he acostado y no dudo ni un segundo en acudir a mi llamado.

-Laurent- Le salude una vez que le abría la puerta de mi departamento.

-Oh Damon amor yo sabía que todo lo que dicen de ti es mentira- Me dijo mientras se me abalanzaba a los brazos y comenzaba a sollozar.

-Yo creía que no me volverías a llamar- Hipeo algo nada sensual mientras dejaba de sollozar, yo no dije nada solo la observe y cuando se dio cuenta de mi silencio levanto la vista para verme a la caro, lo cual yo aproveche para besarla, ella inmediatamente se dejó llevar y pasamos toda la noche teniendo sexo desenfrenadamente. Después de largas horas de sexo la vos de Laurent me despertó avisándome que se tenía que ir yo solo le pude contestar que estaba bien y como eran las seis de la mañana y la reunión que tenía pautada para hoy con Bella era a las nueve así que me volví a dormir. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar sacándome de mi sueño.

-Hola- Conteste sin ver quien llamaba

-Buenos días Sr, disculpe que le llame pero la señorita Swan tiene media hora esperándolo en su despacho- Hablo la vos de Gianna mi secretaria.

-Maldición- pensé

-Dile que por favor me espere Gianna yo estaré allá dentro de poco- Le dije mientras trancaba y empezaba a arreglarme rápidamente sin parar siquiera a ver cómo me veía. Una vez listo maneje rápidamente hacia la oficina y sentí un enorme alivio cuando llegue solo me tarde media hora de seguro Bella debe de estar molesta.

-Buenas Gianna, todavía la señorita Swan se encuentra en mi oficina- Le pregunte rápidamente.

-Si Sr yo le dije que le había llamado y que usted me dijo que estaría aquí pronto, ella estuvo de acuerdo y me pidió que por favor le llevara n poco de café- Me dijo, yo le di las gracias y me encamine a mi oficina.

-Buenos días Isabella- Le hable una vez dentro mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-Buenos días- Respondió de manera cortante mientras su mirada me recorría, pero rápidamente desvió la vista y empezó a mirarme con cara de rabia.

-Sera mejor que empecemos pronto Damon- Dijo de manera tajante y así lo hicimos nos enfrascamos en el trabajo varias horas después me sentía cansado y tenía hambre con todo el apuro se me olvido comer, por eso le pedí a Bella que fuéramos a almorzar a un restaurante que está cerca de aquí a lo cual ella acepto un poco renuente. Una vez que llegamos y nos ubicamos decidí que lo mejor era pedirle disculpa por lo de la noche anterior.

-Isabella quería pedirte disculpa por la manera en la que me comporte anoche- Le dije con sinceridad.

-Está bien lo mejor es que olvidemos eso- Me respondió

-Yo, yo no puedo prometerte que pueda olvidarlo- Le avise con sinceridad.

-Por favor Damon no mientas, además ambos sabemos que pasaste la noche con otra mujer- Respondió dejándome sorprendido no sabía cómo ella se enteró de eso, pero nada iba a hacer con negárselo.

-Como lo sabes- Pregunte aceptando lo evidente.

-El chupetón que tienes en tu cuello te delato- Dijo dejándome perplejo en ningún momento me había fijado en ello.

-Lo siento yo no me di de cuenta en lo que me desperté- Le respondí.

-No importa esos no son mis asuntos solo que para la próxima no me hagas esperar- Aviso a lo que yo solo puede asentir porque en ese momento llego el camarero con nuestro pedido.

-Entonces hacemos las paces- Le pregunte sintiéndome un poco tonto a la vez.

-Sí, acepto- Respondió mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con la mía como si estuviéramos cerrando un trato y me ofrecía una sonrisa deslumbrante.

* * *

**Waooo no este es el capitulo mas largo que e echo en esta historia jejeje espero que les guste :) y me dejen su opinion... Tambien quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y sobre todo que me dejan sus comentarios... Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible...**

**Saludos y no se olviden dejarme saber que tal le parecio el capitulo ;) su opinion es importante...**


	5. Edward

**Capítulo 4 -Edward-**

**Bella Pov**

Después de que Damon se fuera me puse a pensar en sus besos y pues mentiría diciendo que no me gustaron.

Por eso para olvidarme de ello prepare un baño rico para relajarme.

Una vez que termine, me acosté esperando que los brazos de Morfeo me acogieran…

Mi despertador sonó a los 8:00 am, por ello para que me diera chance de desayunar me di una ducha y me vestí rápido unos pantalones de vestir blanco con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra al igual que mis tacones y mi bolso. Mi maquillaje era sencillo con colores suaves.

Al terminar de arreglarme baje a desayunar en el restaurant del hotel, donde comí rápidamente.

Una vez en el aparcadero me monte en mi auto y me fui rumbo a la oficina de Damon faltaban 10 minutos para que fueran las 9:00 am, llegue justo a tiempo y como su secretaria sabía que teníamos una reunión de suma importancia me llevo a su oficia mientras lo esperaba debido a que el todavía no había llegado.

Había pasado media hora y el nada que llegaba, ya me estaba molestando se suponía que él debía de estar aquí antes de que yo llegara y nada.

Al rato de ello Giana me aviso que Damon venia en camino a lo que yo solo asentí y seguí esperando a que el apareciera por ello para distraerme un rato me puse a jugar Candy Crush en mi IPhone.

-Buenos días Isabella- Me saludo Damon una vez que tomaba asiento frente a mí.

-Buenos días- Le respondí de manera cortante, debido a que me había hecho esperar una hora, lo recorrí con la mirada y la desvié rápidamente cuando me percate que tenía un chupetón segurito que ese era el motivo por el cual llego tarde.

-Sera mejor que empecemos pronto Damon- Dije de manera tajante y así lo hicimos nos enfrascamos en el trabajo varias horas después me sentía cansada y tenía hambre, por eso cuando el me pidió que fuéramos a almorzar a un restaurante que está cerca de aquí acepte un poco renuente. Una vez que llegamos y nos ubicamos entonces el comenzó a pedirme disculpa por la manera en que se había comportado conmigo a lo que yo le dije que era mejor que nos olvidáramos de ello. Pero fueron sus siguientes palabras las que me sorprendieron y me llenaron de rabia

-Yo, yo no puedo prometerte que pueda olvidarlo- Me dijo tratando de sonar sincero lo cual yo no me creí.

-Por favor Damon no mientas, además ambos sabemos que pasaste la noche con otra mujer- Le respondió dejándolo sorprendido al parecer no se había fijado en su chupetón.

-Como lo sabes- Pregunto aceptando lo evidente.

-El chupetón que tienes en tu cuello te delato- Le dije dejándolo sorprendido

-Lo siento yo no me di de cuenta en lo que me desperté- Me respondió.

-No importa esos no son mis asuntos solo que para la próxima no me hagas esperar- Avise, la verdad si hubiese sido por otra cosa no me hubiera molestado, pero al darme cuenta de que anoche pude haber caído en su juego me lleno de rabia, pero más me molesto el hecho que el no pudiera aguantar y se fuera a acostar con otra.

Aunque la verdad no sé porque me extraña si él es un mujeriego.

-Entonces hacemos las paces- Me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, acepto- Respondí mientras estiraba mi mano para estrecharla con la del como si estuviéramos cerrando un trato y le ofrecía una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Luego de eso comenzamos a comer de manera amena, estaba por terminar cuando mi IPhone empezó a sonar, era una llamada de Alice

-Hola Al cómo estas- Le pregunte a mi amiga.

-Hola Bella siento estarte molestando sé que debes estar ocupada pero necesito un inmenso favor tuyo- Me suplico.

-Dime de que se trata para ver qué puedo hacer- Le dije, mientras sonreía podía ver a Damon mirándome, a lo que yo solo le guiñe el ojo.

-Veras Edward se viene a vivir a Seattle, debido a que consiguió un mejor trabajo aquí en la clínica donde trabaja papa- Yo la escuchaba atentamente aunque todavía no entendía que tenía que ver yo en eso.

-Alice no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo- Le dije, pues la verdad ya me estaba confundiendo.

-Pues lo que pasa es que te quería pedir si puedes recoger a Edward en el aeropuerto de allá en Nueva York y llevarlo a tu hotel, debido a que tuvo que tomar su vuelo por escala y por motivos de retraso su vuelo hasta acá es el mismo que el tuyo- Me dijo rápidamente dejándome casi muda, tenía 10 años sin verlo y ahora sinceramente no sabía qué hacer.

-Alice yo… yo- tartamudeé lo que llamo la atención de Damon, este me susurro preguntándome si es algo malo a lo que yo negué.

-Bella por favor, por favor siii- Me rogo a lo que no me pude negar, después de ello me dijo en qué aeropuerto debía de recogerlo así como la hora de su llegada.

-Lo que me faltaba- Suspire una vez que había colgado la llamada.

**Damon Pov**

Mientras Bella hablaba con la persona que llamo pude notar que se tensaba como si le estuvieran pidiendo algo que ella no quisiera hacer. Cuando termino colgó la llamada suspiro frustrada.

-Se puede saber que opaco tu linda sonrisa- Me aventure a preguntarle

-Nada, será que me puedes acompañar al aeropuerto a recoger a alguien- Me pidió y pude notar en su mirada que no quería ir sola, por algún motivo desconocido para mí.

-Está bien acepto, vamos- Le dije mientras me levantaba y le hacía señas al mesonero para que viniera por el pago del almuerzo.

Luego de eso nos fuimos en su coche, llegamos al aeropuerto y no pusimos a hablar esperando a que la persona a la que veníamos a buscar llegase, estábamos concentrados hablando de algunos detalles cuando del hotel que no nos percatamos cuando un hombre alto de pelo cobrizo y desordenado con ojos verdes se nos acercó.

-Hola Bella- Le saludo llamando su atención.

-Edward- Ella susurro mientras se sonrojaba

-Estas sumamente guapa no te hubiera reconocido si Alice no me hubiese enviado una foto tuya- Le dijo mientras se le acercaba y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Yo estaba que hervía de celos, si señores estoy hirviendo de celos mientras los miraba, ella siempre conmigo ha estado a la defensiva en cambio él llega y se pone nerviosa y además se sonroja, de verdad es que no lo puedo aguantar más.

-Bueno nos vamos- pregunte llamando su atención porque al parecer ella se había olvidado de mí.

-Este sí, que tonta Damon te presento a Edward Cullen un amigo y Edward este es Damon Salvatore un socio de la empresa- Nos dijo a ambos respectivamente

-Un gusto- Le dije de mala gana mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Igualmente- Respondió el.

**Edward Pov**

Había decido regresar a vivir a Seattle luego de que mi relación con Tanya Denali, la mujer de la que me enamore fracasara, ella me engaño con uno de los que creí que era mi mejor amigo.

Esa decisión la toma después, de que vi que ella no me dejaría tranquilo mientras estuviera en Londres, pues la muy cínica decía que el la sedujo y ella no se me pudo resistir, pero que todavía me ama con todo su corazón.

Cosa que no le creí, pues ahora no estoy ciego Alice y mi familia siempre me advirtieron que ella no me convenía que estaba conmigo solo porque mi familia tiene dinero, yo no les creí y pues por no hacerlo me lleve mi tremendo fiasco faltando poco para nuestra boda, que menos mal que no se llegó a cabo debido a que la cancele inmediatamente.

Debido al mal tiempo tuve que tomar vuelos por escala, hoy llegaría a Nueva York, y de allá partiría dentro de dos días a Seattle, mi hermana me dijo que hablaría con Bella para que me recogiera debido a que se encuentra en Nueva York por viajes de negocios, yo le dije que no era necesario a lo que se negó después de un rato me informo que hablo con ella y que esta le dijo que no tenía ningún problema en buscarme y que me hospedara en uno de sus hoteles, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Alice también me mando una foto donde aparecían ella y Bella juntas, debo de reconocer que está sumamente hermosa, ya no es la pequeña niña que conocí hace tiempo y a la cual ya no veía desde hace 10 años desde que me mude a Londres con mi abuela Elizabeth, viendo su foto me quede dormido con una sonrisa en mi cara pronto vería a mi Bella a la niña que se robó mi corazón cuando era pequeño.

Después de una hora por fin llegamos a Nueva York, cuando baje del avión, busque mis maletas y me fui al área de espera donde a lo lejos vi a Bella hablando con un hombre, estos estaban tan concentrados en su plática que no se percataron cuando me les acerque.

-Hola Bella- Le salude llamando su atención.

-Edward- Ella susurro mientras se sonrojaba

-Estas sumamente guapa no te hubiera reconocido si Alice no me hubiese enviado una foto tuya- Le dije mientras me le acercaba y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla e inmediatamente su olor a fresas inundo mi nariz, era ese mismo olor de ella que tanto me gusto de pequeño.

-Bueno nos vamos- pregunto el hombre con quien Bella estaba hablando, llamando nuestra atención, se podía notar que el intercambio que tuvimos Bella y yo no le agrado para nada quizás sea su novio me dije.

-Este sí, que tonta Damon te presento a Edward Cullen un amigo y Edward este es Damon Salvatore un socio de la empresa- Nos dijo a ambos respectivamente

-Un gusto- Le dije de mala gana mientras estrechaba mi mano.

-Igualmente- Le respondí.

Quizás lo que me paso con Tanya fue lo mejor, porque en este momento solo hay una cosa que si tengo clara y es que no pienso perder a Bella como la perdí cuando me fui a Londres con mi abuela así que Damon Salvatore prepárate porque si pensaste que podías conquistarla estas bien equivocado, porque ella será solo mía cueste lo que me cueste.

* * *

**Oh oh ahora que creen que pasara ahora... Espero que les guste el capitulo, no se olviden de dejarme saber que les parecio para mi es muy imortante saludos :)**


	6. Viveme

**Capítulo 5 –Víveme-**

**Bella Pov**

Me sentía sumamente incomoda con Edward cerca, no puedo negar que esta guapísimo pero para mí ya no tiene ese encanto que me enamoro cuando éramos más jóvenes.

Algo dentro de mí me dice que él no es el mismo de hace 10 años atrás y que no debería de acercarme mucho a él. Lo mejor es que ponga distancia entre los dos, aunque conociendo a Alice sé que ella va a tratar de emparejarnos.

Me di de cuenta que en el momento en que le presente a Damon como un socio él le sonrió de manera arrogante y eso me molesto mucho.

La verdad es que aunque trate de negarlo me siento atraída por Damon Salvatore, sus ojos y su sonrisa me cautivaron desde que lo conocí, lo único malo en el que es mujeriego y me da miedo que termine haciéndome daño y no quiero que se convierta en mi peor error.

No quiero bajar la guardia y apostar mi corazón en él que todo se convierta en palabras y ninguna emoción no quiero quererlo y que no le baste con eso.

Quizás me esté precipitando pero él me atrae como nunca nadie lo ha hecho y no puedo ocultarlo más.

Salí de mis pensamiento cuando me percaté de que Damon había estacionado mi auto frente al Hotel donde me hospedo, debido a que de regreso no podía conducir por los nervios es por ello que le di las llaves a él para que condujera cosa que al parecer a Edward no le agrado por su expresión.

Me gire hacia el asiento de atrás y lo encare

-Bueno Edward este es uno de mis hoteles puedes hospedarte aquí, solo tienes que dar tus datos y listo- Le informe rápidamente

-Tú no vienes- Me pregunto

-No, todavía tengo varias cosas que hacer- Le dije de manera cortante

-Ah ok está bien yo solo pensé que nos íbamos a poner al corriente de las cosas que han pasado en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto – Me dijo tratando de parecer triste.

-Quizás más adelante, pero por los momentos mi trabajo con Damon tiene toda mi prioridad- Le dije rápidamente mientras él se bajaba del auto, después que saco sus maletas se despidió y Damon empezó a conducir rumbo a su oficina nuevamente.

-suéltalo ya- Le dije a Damon luego de unos minutos de silencio entre nosotros.

-No sé a qué te refieres- Me informo

-Bueno pensé que querías preguntarme algo como estas tan callado y eso desde que te conozco no es nada normal en ti- Le explique mientras lo miraba.

El sonrió, dios tiene una sonrisa tan hermosa.

_-Cálmate Bella no puedes pensar en el de esa manera recuérdalo- Me reprendí mentalmente_

-Hubo algo entre Edward y tu- Me dijo, eso sonó mas a una afirmación a que una pregunta pensé.

-No, pero si estaba enamorada del solo que en ese tiempo el me veía como a su hermana pequeña y nunca me hizo caso- Le informe rápidamente.

-Mmm, pero por su forma de verte el como que ahora si quiere algo contigo _cara_- Me informo, coincidiendo con lo que ha venido rondando en mi cabeza desde que lo dejamos en mi hotel.

-Llegamos- Dijo mientras me abría la puerta para que saliera, la verdad es que estaba concentrada tanto en mis pensamiento que no me sentí ni cuando estaciono el auto, definitivamente estoy mal.

El me guio al ascensor, donde quedamos solos y eso me trajo viejos recuerdos a mi mente haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Se puede saber a qué se debe ese sonrojo tuyo _cara_- Pregunto cerca de mí.

-No será que estas recordando algo- Prosiguió sin darme chance a responderle.

-Damon no empieces por favor- Le suplique

-Dime porque Bella no vez que me gustas, me estas volviendo loco te deseo- Me dijo mientras me acechaba.

-No podemos Damon tu eres un mujeriego y yo no me pienso convertir en tu mujer de turno- Le dije de manera cortante

-Anoche mismo te acostaste con otra después de decirme los mismo de ahorita, como quieres que te crea dime- Le exclame, mientras caminaba hacia la otra esquina del ascensor.

-Me dañaron Bella, me enamore perdidamente de una mujer que me dejo faltando poco tiempo para casarnos por eso me converti en lo que soy, pero luego aparecistes tu y no se que hacer para poder conquistarte quiero que seas mia, por primera vez en años deseo a alguien conmigo y quiero que ese alguien seas tu- Dijo dejandome sorprendida

-Anoche me acosté con otra para olvidar tus besos, para olvidar las ganas que tengo de estar contigo, yo sé que tu no eres como las otras mujeres con las que he estado Bella pero entiéndelo, yo no puedo ofrecerte más que eso, yo no me puedo ni quiero enamorar nuevamente, se que no puedo amarte como tú te mereces, pero soy egoísta porque tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, no me puedo rendir te deseo de una manera loca- Me dijo mientras suspiraba frustrado.

Después de su confesión no supe que responderle, en eso comenzó a sonar una canción en mi IPhone, seguro se activo como siempre me pasa.

_**No necesito más de nada ahora que**_

_**Me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro**_

_**Créeme esta vez**_

_**Créeme porque**_

_**Créeme y veras**_

_**No acabara más**_

Estaba buscando el teléfono y de los nervios no lo encontraba, la confesión de Damon me dejo confundida.

_**Tengo un deseo escrito en alto**_

_**Que vuela ya**_

_**Mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo**_

_**Créeme esta vez**_

_**Créeme porque**_

_**Me haría daño ahora**_

_**Ya lo se**_

Creía que lo había encontrado, pero en eso Damon me agarro del brazo y me pego a él haciendo que mi bolso callera al suelo.

_**Hay gran espacio en tú y yo**_

_**Cielo abierto que ya**_

_**Nos se cierra a los dos**_

_**Pues sabemos lo que es necesidad**_

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. La suya era tan intensa que me dejo sin aliento.

_**Víveme sin miedo ahora**_

_**Que sea una vida o sea una hora**_

_**No me dejes libre aquí desnudo**_

_**Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo**_

_**Te ruego**_

_**Víveme sin más vergüenza**_

_**Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra**_

_**Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido**_

_**Y siente lo que llevo dentro**_

Él fue acercando más su cara a la mía poco a poco, como si temiera mi rechazo.

_**Y te transformas en un cuadro**_

_**Dentro de mí**_

_**Que cubre mis paredes blancas y cansadas**_

_**Créeme esta vez**_

_**Créeme porque**_

_**Me haría daño una y otra vez**_

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos y comenzó a besarme de manera tierna pero demandante.

_**Sí, entra en mi realidad**_

_**Hoy yo tengo algo más**_

_**Que jamás tuve ayer**_

_**Necesitas vivirme un poco más**_

Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por todo mi cuerpo sin detenerse en ninguna parte, mientras yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos para acercarlo más a mí.

_**Víveme sin miedo ahora**_

_**Que sea una vida o sea una hora**_

_**No me dejes libre aquí desnudo**_

_**Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo**_

_**Te ruego**_

_**Víveme sin más vergüenza**_

_**Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra**_

_**Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido**_

_**Y siente lo que llevo dentro**_

_**Has abierto en mí la fantasía**_

_**Me esperan días de una ilimitada dicha**_

_**Es tu guion**_

_**La vida mía**_

_**Me enfocas, me diriges**_

_**Pones las ideas**_

Nuestros labios tenían vida propia. Era como si estuvieran amoldados, se ajustaban perfectamente.

_**Víveme sin miedo ahora**_

_**Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra**_

_**Deja la apariencia, toma el sentido**_

_**Y siente lo que llevo dentro**_

En eso el ascensor se abrió haciendo que nos separáramos y mi teléfono dejo de sonar. Tome mi bolso y salimos para ir a su oficina, en silencio.

No dijimos nada no era necesario, ambos estamos confundidos.

* * *

**¿Que tal les parecio? cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo estaba escuchando la cancion Viveme de Laura Pausini y bueno me inspiro de hoy viene el nombre de este capitulo...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, como ven Damon se ha abierto un poco mas a Bella.**

**Dejenme sme saber que opinan y gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Saludos.**


	7. Decisiones

**Capítulo 6 –Decisiones-**

**Bella Pov**

Después de lo ocurrido Damon y yo no hablamos más del tema. Nos dedicamos exclusivamente al proyecto hoy el ambiente se tornó tenso debido a que mañana temprano me regreso a Seattle.

Acababa de llegar cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Ya voy-Avise

Cuando abrí mayor sorpresa me lleve al ver que era Edward quien llamaba debido a que no lo había vuelto a ver.

-Hola Bella- Me saludo amablemente

-Hola Edward pasa- Le invite mientras me encaminaba hacia la sala seguida de él.

Toma asiento, en que puedo ayudarte- Le pregunte amablemente.

-Bueno veras quería invitarte a salir esta noche- Respondió y la verdad no sabía que decirle.

-Edward yo no-Iba a seguir cuando él me interrumpió

-Por favor Bella solo vamos a in en plan de amigos para recuperar el tiempo perdido- Me informo.

-Está bien, entonces dime a donde vamos a ir no sé si Alice te comento pero odio las sorpresas-Le comunique.

-Vamos a ir al Twilight, es un nuevo bar que acaban de abrir- Dijo mientras se levantaba para irse, se despidió de mí y me dijo que me pasaría a buscar a eso de las 9:00 pm.

Decidí descansar un rato para luego alistarme para la salida con Edward, quizás estando con él logre distraerme y no pensar tanto en Damon.

Luego de un buen sueño reparador me desperté a las 7:45 pm y procedí a alistarme para una noche de "rumba" me puse unos vaqueros negros con una camisa de tirantes blanca con unas botas con bajo tacón y deje mi cabello suelto. El tiempo se me paso volando y unos minutos después de haber terminado Edward paso a recogerme se veía muy bien.

Tomamos un taxi el cual nos llevó al bar Twilight. Una vez que llegamos nos ubicamos en la sala VIP donde entablamos una plática amena, estábamos entretenidos que no nos percatamos en que momento entro Damon y mucho menos cuando se nos acercó.

-Buenas noches, Bella y Edward que gusto verlos-Saludo en tono sarcástico mientras se giraba hacia mi ignorando por completo a Edward.

-Permítame que baile contigo, me pregunto rápidamente.

-No creo que sea posible Damon estoy en compañía de Edward- Le informe

-Estoy seguro que a él no le importara, cierto Edward- Pregunto en tono burlón

-Esa decisión es de Bella-Dijo este.

-Está bien vamos- Le dije a Damon mientras me levantaba y tomaba su mano. El me llevo al centro de la pista donde empezamos a bailar una canción lenta que estaba sonando en ese momento.

-Entonces me dirás porque no lo rechazas a el así como a mí-Me pregunto mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían al son de la música.

-Damon es mejor que no hablemos de eso-Le dije al oído mientras

-Esta bien- Acepto en eso la música cambio y empezó a sonar una que me gusta mucho y empecé a bailar al son ella

_**Son tus besos me entusiasma**_

_**Son tus movimientos**_

_**Al sentirte cerca pienso cuanto te deseo**_

_**Tu mirada me enloquece, no quiero perderte**_

_**Papi no te vayas de mí**_

_**Quiero acercarme a ti**_

Sonaba mientras yo agarre a Damon y le comencé a bailar de manera seductora.

_**Ven demuéstrame tus detalles**_

_**Voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile**_

_**No te canses sigue y no pares**_

_**Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes**_

_**Ven demuéstrame tus detalles**_

_**Yo voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile**_

_**No te canses sigue y no pares**_

_**Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes**_

Mis manos empezaron a vagar por su pecho hasta que llegaron a su cuello, mientras las de él se asentaron en mis caderas y me pegaban hacia el donde podía sentir su imponente erección.

_**Me haces sentir tan alto**_

_**Tan alto, tan real**_

_**Me haces sentir tan alto**_

_**Tan alto, tan real**_

Nuestras miradas se encontraron mientras nuestros cuerpos bailaban al son de la música.

_**Cuando tú me miras no puedo evitar**_

_**Estas ganas mías y el deseo de tocarte**_

_**Sé que tu tampoco puedes controlar**_

_**Dame esa caricia que me hace temblar**_

Mis manos comenzaron a descender por todo su pecho de manera seductora hasta llegar a su pantalón.

_**Siento tus manos descendiendo por mi cuerpo**_

_**Ante el movimiento cuando yo me pego lento**_

_**Dime si te gusta como me lo vas a hacer**_

_**Y no pierdas tiempo por que voy a enloquecerme**_

Damon me pego más hacia el haciendo que nuestras caras quedara cerca

_**Ven demuéstrame tus detalles**_

_**Voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile**_

_**No te canses, sigue y no pares**_

_**Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes**_

_**Ven demuéstrame tus detalles**_

_**Yo voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile**_

_**No te canses, sigue y no pares**_

_**Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes**_

_**Como tu sabes, como tu sabes**_

Yo no pude soportarlo más y lo bese, por primera vez fui yo la que tomo la iniciativa.

_**Son tus besos me entusiasma**_

_**Son tus movimientos**_

_**Al sentirte cerca pienso cuanto te deseo**_

_**Tu mirada me enloquece, no quiero perderte**_

_**Papi no te vayas de mi**_

_**Quiero acercarme a ti**_

Nuestro beso se fue volviendo más demandante mientras la música ya se estaba acercando a su fin.

_**Ven demuéstrame tus detalles**_

_**Voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile**_

_**No te canses sigue y no pares**_

_**Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes**_

_**Ven demuéstrame tus detalles**_

_**Yo voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile**_

_**No te canses sigue y no pares**_

_**Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes**_

-Vámonos de aquí Damon, te deseo mucho- Le propuse mientras me separaba un poco de el.

-Este bien vámonos- Me dijo mientras sin importarnos nada ni nadie comenzamos a salir del Twilight.

Esta noche no quería pensar, solo quiero dejarme llevar por este inminente deseo que siento por Damon.

* * *

**¿Que creen que pasara ahora? disculpen la tardanza pero estoy un poco full y no habia tenido chance de subir e capitulo por favor dejenme saber que les parecio y de ante mano muchas gracias a todo los que dedican un poco de su tiempo para leer mi historia.**

**Saludos.**


	8. Desiluciones

**Capítulo 7 –Desilusiones-**

**Bella Pov**

Damon me había besado antes pero esta vez sentí que todo era diferente, sus labios me besaban con maestría mientras me pegaba más a él. El fuego que sentía en mi interior poco a poco iba creciendo cada vez más y no pude evitar y enterré mis manos en su cabellos mientras él me acorralaba en una pared para de su sala para empezar a sacarme a la blusa y dejar besos húmedos en mi cuello.

-Eres sumamente hermosa- Me susurro, gemí en respuesta a lo que estaba sintiendo y sus labios volvieron sobre los míos, poco a poco mis manos se fueron dirigiendo a su chaqueta la cual le quite rápidamente, no tuve paciencia con los botones de sus camisa y con un rápido movimiento se la saque, sin ver a donde callera, me quede sin aliento al ver su pecho bien formido.

El sonrió encantado y me cargo haciendo que rodeara su cadera con mis piernas mientras él nos guiaba hacia la habitación, me acostó suavemente en una cama, mientras el comenzó a devorar mi boca nuevamente, y muy pronto estuve en ropa interior sus manos subieron por mis caderas y rápidamente llegaron al broche de mi sujetador, dejando libre mis senos para hacer con ello. Comenzó a acariciarlos con sus manos haciéndome excitar mas y luego me sentí su boca abandonar la mía para cumplir con mi seno izquierdo.

Cerré los ojos con placer mientras sentía a sus dientes y lengua trabajar, para mí todo esto era absolutamente nuevo y me deje llevar, pase mi mano por su ancha espalda mientras gemía y lo arañe marcándolo, queriendo llamar su atención aunque esto solo pareció alentarlo a seguir, estaba desesperada pueda que sea virgen pero lo necesitaba dentro de mi ahora.

Lo aparte de mis pechos el gruño enojado pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mis manos llegaron a su pantalón y en un hábil movimiento que no sé de donde salió se los desabroche y saque junto con su bóxer, dejándome ante su imponente miembro. Entonces tome la iniciativa comencé a besarlo esta deseosamente mientras mis manos recorrían su maravilloso pecho, al poco tiempo estuvo encima de mí y mientras me besaba lentamente fue abriendo mis piernas hasta quedar en posición e introducírseme de una sola estocada rompiendo mi barrera.

En eso Damon se detuvo abruptamente, mientras que por mi cara empezaban a correr lágrimas, el me miro a los ojos y sin decir palabra comenzó a besarme lentamente, al poco tiempo el dolor se había ido y me moví haciéndoselo saber, el empezó a moverse lentamente y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad pero sin ningún momento dejar de besarme, me agarro de las nalgas y se enterró más en mi causando que le rodeara la cintura con mis pernas y empezara a moverme con él, yendo a su encuentro en una danza sensual y placentera.

Muy pronto el ritmo aumento más y mis músculos se tensaron, sentí fuego en mi bajo vientre y ambos llegamos al clímax proclamando nuestros nombres mientras el vaciaba todo dentro de mí. Salió de mí y me abrazo, pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron. Me empecé a sentir somnolienta pero unos suaves besos hicieron que abriera los ojos mientras se erupción se presionaba en mi abdomen y pronto ambos nos encontramos nuevamente haciendo el amor sin palabras este no era momento de pensar sino de sentir, de dejarnos llevar y guiar por esta pasión que nos había volviendo locos a ambos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado ni en qué momento me había quedado dormida, pero algo moviéndose a mi lado hizo que me despertara fije mi vista en un reloj sobre su mesita de noche que indicaba que eran las 4:45 am, al parecer Damon estaba teniendo una pesadilla, había decidido darle una oportunidad después de la maravillosa noche que habíamos pasado juntos.

El volvió a moverse incomodo, estaba por despertarlo cuando sus palabras me detuvieron abruptamente.

-Te amo Elena, no me dejes-susurro mientras se movía y de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

No pude soportar seguir escuchando que llamara a la tal Elena y rápidamente empecé a buscar mi ropa para irme de allí antes que despertara y no verle nunca más.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A veces tomamos decisiones de las que luego nos arrepentimos o desilusionamos, pero como dice el dicho a veces se gana o a veces se pierde pero siempre se aprende.

Y yo aprendí que a pesar de haberme equivocado dejándome llevar la vida me recompenso con un regalo maravilloso por el cual daría mi vida entera.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza pero tenia un bloqueo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en el proximo hare un Damon pov. Dejenme saber que opinan esa es mi mayor motivacion. Saludos y de antemano gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo al leer mi historia :)**


	9. Tiempo

**Capítulo 8 -Tiempo-**

**Bella Pov**

A veces tomamos decisiones de las que luego nos arrepentimos o desilusionamos, pero como dice el dicho a veces se gana o a veces se pierde pero siempre se aprende.

Y yo aprendí que a pesar de haberme equivocado dejándome llevar la vida me recompenso con un regalo maravilloso por el cual daría mi vida entera.

_4 años después _

**Damon Pov**

Todavía recuerdo la primera y única noche en la que estuve con ella como si fuera ayer.

**Flash Back**

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando me levante sobresaltado, no recordaba lo que había soñado y tampoco me importaba solo quería abrazar a la maravillosa mujer con la que había pasado la noche, me gire en la cama para buscar al extraordinario cuerpo de mi Bella y me encontré con que no estaba a mi lado, había amanecido solo la busque por toda la casa y no la encontré se había ido.

Regrese a la habitación para buscar mi móvil y llamarla cuando me percaté de que había una nota en mi mesa de noche, la agarre y rápidamente la leí

_**Damon**_

_**Lo que paso entre nosotros anoche fue mágico y por eso prefiero irme antes de que tú me eches, me voy de tu vida para siempre. **_

_**Por favor no me busques, se feliz y sigue viviendo tu vida, yo tengo bien claro que fui una más del montón y esa fue mi decisión así que no te preocupes por mí, haz de cuenta como si esto nunca hubiera pasado que así hare yo.**_

_**Adiós.**_

_**Att: Isabella**_

**Fin del Flash back**

Ella se había ido, me había dejado solo con una simple nota. Ese día estuve llamándola, pero su móvil me mandaba al buzón. Así que fui a su hotel a buscarla y cuando pregunte por ella me dijeron que ya no se encontraba allí y caí en cuenta que hoy se regresaba a Seattle, intente localizarla pero no tuve éxito Ángela siempre me decía que no se encontraba o que estaba en una reunión. Estuve tentado varias veces a irme a buscarla pero siempre las deseche porque ella me dijo en su nota que no lo hiciera.

Luego de eso el tiempo fue pasando y yo no lograba sacarla de mi cabeza y muy tarde comprendí que me había enamorado de ella y la perdí. Mi hermano Stefan estaba preocupado por mí al verme una vez que fue a mi departamento y me encontró llorando.

**Flash Back**

Había estado tomando casi toda la mañana, quería olvidarme de ella yo sabía que era diferente solloce, tocaron el timbre y fue a abrir aun con lágrimas en mis ojos para encontrarme con mi hermano.

-Damon que te pasa- Pregunto mientras entraba sin ser invitado.

-La perdí Stefan-Susurre mientras me sentaba en el sofá y me tomaba lo que quedaba en la botella de alcohol.

-Lo siento, yo sé que estarías mejor si yo no hubiera regresa...-Yo sabía que estaba hablando de Elena pero ella ya no es importante para mí.

-No es de Elena de quien hablo Stefan, me enamore de Isabella Swan y me di cuenta cuando la perdí, me dejo solo con una nota después de haber pasado la noche más mágica de mi vida-Le conté

**Fin del Flash back**

Después de ese día la relación con mi hermano mejoro considerablemente. El me ayudo a salir de mi estado deprimente diciéndome que tendría que verla cuando llegara el momento de abrir el nuevo hotel para el que estaba trabajando y que esa sería una buena oportunidad para poder hablar con ella.

Cuando el hotel por fin estuvo listo, estaba sumamente emocionado ya tenía cinco meses sin verla y sin saber de ella, pero mayor fue mi decepción cuando me entere de que no había venido estuve esa noche hablando con Charlie y el me explico que ella se había mudado de Seattle hace poco y que sus hermanos se habían ido con ella.

Por más que quise preguntarle por su ubicación, no pude ella de seguro se fue para estar lejos de mí. Aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que la vería algún día nuevamente.

Y así siguió pasando el tiempo los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en año solo sabiendo que estaba bien.

Yo por más que intente rehacer mi vida nuevamente no pude, cada vez que estuve con una mujer su maravillosa cara venía a mi mente haciendo que no pudiera continuar y frustrándome. Estaba metido en mis pensamientos que cuando sonó mi móvil me sobresalte y sin percatarme de quien era conteste.

-Habla Damon- Conteste

-Damon es Charlie, necesito que vengas a Seattle lo más pronto posible- Me dijo rápidamente dejándome sorprendido.

-Que pasa Charlie a que se debe eso-Le pregunte extrañado.

-Tenemos un problema en la sede en Paris-Francia, pero necesito hablar eso personalmente contigo- Me explico.

-Ok está bien estaré lo más pronto posible allá, pero tengo una curiosidad y espero que me la aclares cuando nos veamos- Le dije, él estuvo de acuerdo con ello y una vez que terminamos la conversación le pedí a Gianna que me consiguiera un Boleto de avión lo más pronto posible mientras yo me iba a mi departamento a preparar una maleta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando el avión aterrizo ya era de tarde, tome un taxi que me llevo directamente a la casa de Charlie donde según sus indicaciones me quedaría durante mi estancia aquí.

Cuando toque el timbre abrió la puerta Sue el ama de llaves de la casa y me llevo directamente al despacho de Charlie, mientras alguien más se encargaba de llevar mi maleta a una habitación de invitados.

Charlie me explico que necesita que me traslade con urgencia a la sede en Paris-Francia, debido a que el arquitecto que estaba manejando un nuevo proyecto tuvo un accidente automovilístico donde falleció y los otros arquitectos no tienen la experiencia que se necesita para un proyecto de esa magnitud.

A mí no me quedo de otra más que aceptar y él se encargaría de que su jet privado me llevara a Francia donde me alojaría por tiempo indefinido. Llevaba dándole vuelta desde hace mucho a algo y estaba decido a preguntarle a él.

-Charlie si Isabella es la presidenta de Corporación Swan porque fuiste tú el que me contacto y no ella- Le pregunte, yendo al grano directamente y sin darle muchas vueltas.

-Eso se debe a que ella no se encuentra en Seattle Damon- Me dijo rápidamente, sabía que no le iba a sacar más información así que preferí no seguir preguntándole.

Luego de eso el me siguió explicando de que se trataba el proyecto, hasta que su esposa Rene vino a buscarnos porque ya era lo hora de cenar. Me despedí de ellos al poco rato de haber terminado porque me sentía exhausto. Tome una ducha relajante y luego dormí plácidamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una vez que llegue a Francia el chofer que esperaba por mí en el aeropuerto me llevo al Hotel Le Bristol, el cual más que un hotel, es uno de los símbolos de la excelencia francesa, también perteneciente a Corporación Swan.

Después Paul me llevo a la sede France- Corporación Swan, la cual se encuentra ubicada a tres cuadras de la Torre Eiffel. Una vez dentro de las instalaciones de la empresa, Paul se encargó de llevarme directamente a la oficina del Gerente encargado de esta sucursal, el cual tuvo que salir rápidamente unos momentos debido a un inconveniente familiar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba concentrado estudiando los planos del proyecto que no me percate cuando alguien entro la oficina.

-Buenas tardes disculpe la tardanza tu…-Inmediatamente al escuchar esa dulce y melodiosa vos no puede evitar voltear rápidamente para encontrarme con la mujer que me rabo el corazón hace 4 años y a la que aun a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado sigo amando con todo mi corazón.

* * *

**Bueno volvi pronto en el proximo capi sabremos que ha pasado con Bella durate estos 4 años. Espero que les haya gustado el capi hasta pronto :) tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar... Y sobre todo gracias a los que se toman su valioso tiempo para leerme no se olviden dejarme sus comentarios o sugerencias :)**


End file.
